In the preparation of livestock for market a number of cutting and trimming stations are provided for selectively removing various parts of the animal. Each of the cutting steps requires a different type of utensil in order to perform the required function. Most of these tools are adaptable to a universal power head such as shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,713, entitled "Universal Power Head For Hand Operated Tools."
A particularly troublesome trimming operation is the removal of the gland or web between the toes of swine. A certain amount of dexterity is required in order to completely remove the gland. This involves at least two cutting strokes which require additional time to complete this step in the stripping process.